pahistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
JAT Airways
Jat Airways is the flag carrier and largest airline of Yugoslavia. It is also the largest airline in europe, owing to the high demand for flights in Yugoslavia. Its flight operations are based at Zagreb Cukovec Airport for international flights, and Zagreb Pleso Airport for domestic flights. The airline operates hundreds of daily flights to destinations in blanc countries on all six inhabited continents. Formed in 1939 by a merger of JNDUP (founded in 1909, the worlds first airline) and Aeroput (founded in 1921), it was privatised in 1983. JAT's predecessors achieved many firsts in the early days of flying, and JAT is now both the launch customer and largest operator of the Airbus A380, the worlds largest airliner. JAT is a founding member of the oneworld alliance, along with British Airways, Iberia, American Airlines, Qantas, and Cathay Pacific. The alliance is now the third largest in the world in terms of airline membership. In 2010, an announcement was made that JAT, British Airways and Iberia had agreed to merge. The process was approved by the European Commission under Competition law, and the merger was finalised on 21st January 2011. The company formed by the merger, International Airlines Group is now the largest passenger airline group in the world in terms of fleet size, passengers carried, and distance flown. Not only has this allowed it to compete with the Lufthansa and Air France-KLM groups, but it has also opened up more routes and destinations, since British Airways operates more routes to North America, Iberia more to South America, and JAT more to Asia. Jat serves more East Asian destinations than any other European airline. History 'Early Days' One of JAT's two predecessor airlines was the state owned JNDUP (Jugoslavenski Nacionalni Dirižabl Usluga Prijevoza - Yugoslav National Airship Transport Service) who specialised in rigid airship transport. It was the world's first airline, founded in June 1909. Its first service was from Zagreb to the cities of Belgrade of Sarajevo, and within a few years operated a few services across Europe. Its short-haul routes, however ,were mostly rendered uneconomical by the onset of heavier than air aircraft. However, it continued to operate long-haul services, such as transatlantic services for many years. The second of JAT's two predecessor airlines was aeroput. The airline was set up in 1924 by the Yugoslav government to operate heavier than air services, since JNDUP was considered inadequate for this purpose. It operated extensive services across Europe and beyond, establishing links between Yugoslavia and the world that had not existed before. In the late nineteen thirities, with the number of routes serviceable by airships gradually shrinking, it was decided to merge the two airlines. The merger was made official on March 23rd 1939. Operating mainly piston engined aircraft at first, the airline's services were seriously hindered by World War 2, when, just over a year after it was founded, Yugoslavia went to war with Italy and Germany. Due to restrictions at the time for the purposes of air security, development of the airline was seriously hindered. Many planes were even stored in the USA and in neutral countries to avoid the war fighting. 'Post War' After the stall of business during the war, JAT was one of the few well functioning airlines on continental Europe, due to the fact that Yugoslavia was the only allied nation on the continent that was not occupied. As a result, air traffic numbers soared far higher than pre-war levels, and JAT was very quick to recover from the damage of the war. Yugoslavian factories begin to produce civillian aircraft, and longer range, larger aircraft such as the Zastava Z4 and Z6, as well as the SOKO S37 became quickly available, allowing JAT to expand overseas, and by 1955, JAT had more transatlantic services than any European airline except BOAC. JAT also created faster, more efficient services within Europe, with a commitment to more direct, more frequent services. JAT also introduced the Z5 turboprop airliner to serve alongside its prewar Z3 airliners, meaning that it could offer the largest, fastest and quitest services available at the time. It also introduced the Z7 turboprop airliner for long-haul flights, which served as a bridge between the piston age and the jet age aircraft, being faster and larger than the latter, but smaller and slower than the former. JAT began to operate many longhaul routes around the world. 'Jet Age' In 1952, JAT began the worlds first ever jet service using the SOKO S50. The service ran four times a week between Zagreb and Tokyo, and was so popular that frequency was latter made more than daily. In 1954, the service became the first by more than three years to cross the Atlantic, with a daily service to New York from Zagreb via Shannon and the Gander. The Airline's enormous growth in the 1950s may well have hinged on the fact that, for many years, it was the sole jet operator in the world, and for many years more, it held a near monopoly on long-haul jet travel. In 1956, the airline welcomed the SOKO S51, and Zastava Z8, which allowed the airline to offer an unrivaled jet service within Europe and on domestic routes, as the spacious aircraft opened up flying to a wider clientele, since operating costs were a fraction of that for previous planes. However, the true dawn of the jet age was seen by the airline in 1958, when it welcomed the Zastava Z9 to its fleet. Although previous aircraft had been made incrementally larger, the Z9 was unprecedented in its size and range, and opened up the first possibility of a true, modern style jet service. JAT placed orders for 25 of these, and even began to offer service half way around the world, from Zagreb to Sydney, with just two stops. The rival S52 entered service in 1960, and offered an unprecedented speed and range, enabling the aforemntioned route with just one stop. By 1962 focus turned to the short-haul fleet. Once again, the rivals SOKO and Zastava were involved, producing the S53 twin-engined short-range jet and the Z80 triple-engined medium-range jet. These aircraft quickly pushed the prop and piston aircraft out (since the experimental S51s and Z8s had been offered on only a few premium services), especially when it was found that they were in fact cheaper to operate. In 1968, The Zastava Z85 became the last major addition to the short haul fleet until the 1980s, as it offered more seats and lower costs than the soko S53, becoming far more successfull, and causing JAT to sell many of its fairly new S53s to free up space and cash for Z85s. During this period, its short haul operations were heavily used, as, due to Yugoslavia's complex political situation, it was one of the few airlines that could fly relatively unrestricted routes in both the west and east blocs, and so became a major link between them. Unlike many other nations, JAT prided itself on indigenous aircraft, and as a result, many Yugoslav airliners were built at JAT's request by the state-owned SOKO and Zastava companies. In 1970, JAT placed one of its first large orders for foreign built aircraft, that being for the Boeing 747. It was one of the first airlines to receive the 747-100, but received only four, and from 1971, it received 747-200s instead, opting for the more advanced option. These four were later converted to 747Ds, and joined by two 747Ds to begin shuttle service on busy domestic and European routes. They also purchased a few 747SPs for ultr-long haul routes The long-haul fleet renewal in the 1970s also consisted of Yugoslavia's indigenous wide-body trijet, the SOKO S111, and the pan-European Airbus A300 and A310 twinjets, some of which were put into domestic service. By 1975, JAT was operating as one of the worlds largest airlines. 'Supersonic Era & Privatisation' On the 21st January 1976, the SOKO-Aerospatial-BAC Concorde (later Airbus Concorde) entered service simultaneosly with Air France, British Airways, and JAT. For JAT, the service was an instant sell-out, with many people booking tickets just for the experience. However, the foreseen routes across the Atlantic were not possible until allowed in 1977, by which point the demand on existing routes had died down. On the 22nd November 1977, all three airlines began service to New York. The route, being far more profitable than any other, was continued twice a day for over twenty years. Meanwhile, during the post-Tito period, amongst large economic reforms, it was decided to privatise JAT, and have it floated on the Zagreb Stock Exchange. On November 1st 1983, JAT was floated on the ZSE, with the government retaining a 30% share (which was completely sold off in 1990). JAT entered its greatest period of growth after this period, and in the arly 1990s it began enormous fleet renewal programs, which were completed in 2002. It also used its influence in Eastern Europe, and its large capital reserves to purchase many Eastern European airlines after the fall of the iron curtain, purchasing Malév, TAROM, CSA and Bulgaria Air from 1992 to 1995. It also founded JAT Regio and JAT Cityjet in 1982, to run more routes to smaller airports and to connect business travellers to other cities respectively. In the 1990s and 2000s, JAT rebranded itself and invested in a new, large fleet, inlcuding new A330, A340 and 747-400 widebodies. It also completely replaced its short-haul narrow-bodies with A320 family jets. The renewal was more or less complete by 2005, however, JAT is already phasing out its 747s in favour of new A380s, and is already planning to replace a large amount of its long-haul fleet. It has also announced a new short-haul aircraft procurement programme, set to order a large number of jets in the next few years. In 1999, JAT founded the Oneworld alliance, alongside British Airways, American Airlines, Iberia, Qantas, and Cathay Pacific. In 2010 it was announced that a merger would be pursued by British Airways, Iberia and JAT. This was approved by the European commission under competition law, and the merger went ahead on January 21st 2011. The company formed by the merger, International Airlines Group is now the largest passenger airline group in the world in terms of fleet size, passengers carried, and distance flown. Not only has this allowed it to compete with the Lufthansa and Air France-KLM groups, but it has also opened up more routes and destinations, since British Airways operates more routes to North America, Iberia more to South America, and JAT more to Asia. The company is floated on the Zagreb Stock Exchange, The London Stock Exchange, and the Bolsa de Madrid. In 2009, JAT agreed to purchase the debt ridden Greek flag carrier, Olympic Airlines, which became JAT's largest subsidiary. The airline is now 100% owned by JAT, and therefore by IAG. JAT is currently expecting to receive its first A350s in 2014, at which point several short-haul A300s and A310s will be retired, and some A330s moved to short-haul service to free up space for A350s. Fleet As of March 2012, the JAT fleet consists of the following aircraft: TBR = To Be Retired, TBA = To Be Announced, DLV = Deliveries, TCS = To Be Converted to Short-haul This does not include aircraft operated by JAT's subsidiaries or by JAT Cargoline. All aircraft in the JAT fleet have been fitted with the new cabin upgrades, and all aircraft in a single type are operated with identical cabins. 'Past Aircraft (Since 1950)' All aircraft that had been bought new by JAT after its founding in 1939 were not retired until after 1950, ones that retired before 1950 were operated before the formation by Aeroput or JNDUP, and can be found under the fleet lists of these respective airlines. Prior to its engine division being sold to Rolls-Royce in 1985, JAT showed favouratism to Koncar engines, and, if not those, Rolls-Royce ones. This has continued today, with most JAT planes being powered by Rolls-Royce engines, some of which are produced in the former Koncar engine plant in Karlovac. In-Flight Service 'Long-Haul Cabins' These cabins are available on all flights to North and South America, Sub-Saharan Africa, Australia, East and South Asia, as well as some Middle-Eastern and Central Asian Destinations. It is fitted identically (except for seat plan) on all A330, A340, A380, and 747 aircraft, except for the A380s new Premium Economy Cabin 'First Class' The new JAT first class cabin, which is fitted on all long-haul aircraft as of 2009, is in the form of a suite, or private cabin. The suite features electronically closing doors for privacy, but, unlike other airline's suites, the windows and doors can fold down halfway, to create a more airy, open seat. The seat is 35 inches across (89 centimetres), making it one of the widest aeroplane seats in the world, and is furnished with cream faux leather. The seat is electronically controlled and is capable of a wide array of reclining options, includinge full flat, and features massage, heating and support options. At night, the seat can be folded forwards by a member of crew, and a proper bed with a memory foam matress is lowered from the wall behind it to create a full sleeping surface 81 inches (206 centimetres long). The suite features a 26" widescreen which can be used to play entertainment. First class passengers can also use the screen for internet access and even long-distance webchatting. In seat sockets are available for all standard plug types. The suite also has a 'minibar' with a selection of non-alcoholic beverages and snacks, alcoholic drinks and hot snacks can be delivered to a passengers suite on demand. Window seats feaure electronically closinging blinds, with curtain designs by world-renowned brands. All of the suites feature an ottoman. This can be used as a spare seat, allowing people to invite others into their suite for dinner, or as a footstool, it also has storage space beneath it, including a combination-locked laptop and valuables box. To create more room overhead, the stowage bins have been removed. Instead, each passenger has a private closet for keeping bags, coats and other items. Luxury toiletry, shower and night bags featuring boutique brands are given to all passengers, as well as pyjamas, a robe and slippers. If a couple happens to be seated in a centre pair of suites, they have the innovative ability to lower the dividing console, and have the beds put together to create a large, double bed. All beds feature heating as standard, and egyptian cotton sheets are put in place by stewardesses. As standard, a small lounge is fitted between the first and business cabins for the use of first class travellers, and they have access to the business class bar. The First class section on the Airbus A380 features two luxury shower rooms, where passengers can take in flight showers for the first time in airliner history. However, due to water constraints on board. The rooms are allocated for no more than 15 minutes per person, and the shower operates for no more that 3 minutes per person. The rooms may only be used by each passenger once in each flight, and may be shut down in turbulence to avoid water damage. The menu, which is the same as in business class, offers a full three or five course meal depending on the meal and time. For all meals there is a wide option. Duirng breakfast, the cabin crew can make eggs, toast and (if available) rice on demand, and a new system in place as of January 2011 is to have an onboard chef, capable of creating several onboard grilled meat and vegetable dishes, as well as some steamed dishes and deserts on demand. A choice of free wines and champagnes is available on all flights. Passengers are provided with silver cutlery, crystal glasses and fine china crockery. Meals are presented to the passenger ina buffet style on a trolley, where passengers can select their dishes and amounts. The catering onboard was voted best first class catering in the world by Skytrax in 2009, 2010, and 2011. 'Business Class' Business class seats in long-haul aircraft feature a 1-2-1 layout, as in First, but in a herringbone format, to allow equal access to the aisle for all customers, despite the narrower seats. The seats are 34 inches (86 centimetres) across, and recline to a 180 degree flat bed. The seats are made from purple faux leather, and feature an array of recline, massage, heat and support options. The seats feature privacy barriers and sliding doors which can be raised/pulled across to create an enclosed suite. Electronically closing window blinds are fitted on window suites, and all seats have a 19 inch fold-out screen for entertainment and internet access, includign webchat. A bar and social area is available to First and Business customers, but Business customers do not have access to the onboard First class lounge. A self-service snack bar is also available. Customers have the same menu as First class, but do not have access to the jatGRILL service, and meals are pre-prepared on the same fine china and silverware. Customers can, to an extenet, customise their meals, and can order eggs, toast and rice on demand if available though. Apart from these, the catering is identical to First class. 'Premium Economy' The premium service features shell seats in plush white leather. All seats face out towards the edge of the plane, and are slightly staggered so as to provide a surface for resting one's head. As a result, the centre seats have a table between them that allows passengers to eat facing each other, or that can lower to connect the tow seats in a sort of a couch. The seats are in a 2-2-2 configuration (except on the A380) and feature a deep recline. There is also an option for the seat to slide forwards and the backrest go flat, to fill all available space and provide a flat sleeping surface, albeit too short for the person to lie down completely. The two centre seats can do this in combination with the centre table to form a large sleeping service. A 15 inch screen is installed on all seats, and passengers may use email and instant messaging, unlike economy, but may not use full internet as in higher classes. The catering service consists of the same menu as economy class, but served on fine china with silver cutlery as in higher classes. A choice of business class entreés is also provided to the customers, as are the toast, eggs and rice on demand, if available on that flight. A better choice of wines and champagnes than economy is also offered, as in higher classes. 'Economy' The economy seat features an innovative shell design which means that one cannot recline into somebody elses seat; the whole seat slides forwards. The literature pocket is now diagonal into the shell in front to provide a larger cavity in the shell in front for legroom. Adjustable headrests are fitted onboard, and blue faux leather is used to furnish the seats. The layout is 2-4-2 on the A330, A340 and the upper deck of the A380, and 3-4-3 on the main decks of the 747-400s and A380s. The catering service consists of pre-prepared meals, with an option of two always offered. The meals are served on a mixture of plastic and china crockery, with stainless steel cutlery. Economy passengers cannot order eggs, toast and rice on demand, and coffee served is instant and pre-prepared, aso opposed to in higher classes. 'Short Haul Cabins' The short haul cabin is available on all European and North African routes, as well as some Middle Eastern and Central Asian destinations. It is fitted on all A300, A310 and A320 family aircraft. 'Business Class' Business class seats offer 55 inches (1,400 mm) of pitch and are 21 inches (530 mm) wide, set in white faux leather. The seats feature power-ports, adjustable headrests, a massage function, and various recline controls. Passengers seated in first class receive meals served on fine china and with silver. They have all the same privelidges at airport lounges and check-in as long-haul business passengers. The seats feature 12" television screens, however they are only turned on on flights of 90 minutes or longer. They feature the same AVOD system as long-haul flights, including internet and webchat. The front lavatories are for business class passengers only. 'Economy Class' The new economy class cabin, which was finally installed on all short-haul aircraft by March 2012, is identical to the long-haul product, but it features a 7.5 inch screen instead of a 10.6 inch one. Snacks and drinks are served on all flights, and flights of two hours or more feature light meals, with full meals on flights at appropriate times. On flights of 2 hours and above, the in-flight entertainment is turned on. Besides these differences, the product and service is identical to the long-haul one. Destinations See main article